(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting edible kernels of corn from fresh ears; and more particularly, it relates to such an apparatus driven by an electric drill.
(2) Description of Related Art
It has been the practice of those wishing to prepare creamed corn for eating to cut the kernels from the cob with a knife slicing lengthwise of the cob so as to cut the corn kernel away from the cob and retrieve the kernel and the accompanying cream to be heated and eaten as food. A cutting action with a knife was necessary to recover chewable bits of the corn; any rough abrasive action in place of the cutting knife reduced the corn kernel to mush to produce a nourishing, but tasteless, food.
There is found in the prior patent art U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,034 issued to C. B. Miles a utensil intended for use in cutting kernels from an ear of corn and to facilitate the recovery of the cut kernels and the cream for use as human food. The apparatus is a U-shaped trough for receiving an ear of corn laid horizontally over a sharp blade resembling the blade of a wood-working plane projecting up into the trough. The ear of corn is manually moved back and forth over the blade to scrape the kernels and the cream away from the cob to be recovered in a vessel below the trough. Depending on the sharpness of the knife blade the recovered product may include cut kernels or mush.